Fallout Uprsing
by Onyx Productions
Summary: Old enemies emerge. Legends come together. This is the story of two beacons of hope fighting the good fight. Blood will be spilled and war will rage. And war... war never changes. 3/New Vegas Crossover. Good M/LW and F!Courier. M for gore, language, sex, and other themes commonly found in Fallout.
1. Here We Stand

**Fallout:  
Uprising**

* * *

**Part One  
The Legends of Hope**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Here We Stand**

* * *

**The Mojave Wasteland**

**REPCONN Test Facility… **

**Three Years after Second Battle of Hover Dam…**

Emma sat their silently typing away on the console. She was making another log entry, the third of the day. Everyone at the site found it incredible- how much work she would get done with so little sleep. She hadn't slept much recently. Boone often told others it was her desire to work. It wasn't true. She was simply awake. She hadn't slept since her trip to the Divide and her encounter with Ulysses. She didn't know why it had played out the way it did. She was scolded after returning. Everyone asked the same question, why not wipe both Legion and NCR off the map for good? Her heart was too pure for such a rash thing. Even if they were to be attacked, she would never wipe out so many lives at once; especially when they are just living their everyday lives, not causing any problems directly.

That was three months ago and Ulysses was dead, along with the Divide. She wanted that in the past. Now she was just working. The Brotherhood was using REPCONN to help with a satellite program. Emma had uncovered a derelict satellite and decided to bring it back online. To have a satellite work from orbit would show everyone, not only those in New Vegas but the entire world, just how much has changed. However the technology was hard to master, it was Old World after all.

While she worked hard on this, she sent her team of experts around the Mojave to help out with rebuilding everything that was lost during the war three years prior. Arcade and Lily were in Jacobs Town to help with the last bit of research needed to cure the Nightkin Schizophrenia. Cass was helping with the rebuilding of the Crimson Caravan, which she was now in control of. Boone was training the new sniper task force, nicknamed Hot Heads. He was also convincing all the remaining members of NCR to defect to the Confederacy. It was working for the most part, those who didn't were executed. Raul was working on a new system to get the water from the NCR Sharecropper Farms and GoodSprings Source to all of the Mojave. With Raul was Rex, who Emma reluctantly gave to him. Rex was faithful to her and was coping well with his new brain, which Old Lady Gibson happily provided. ED-D and Veronica were both with Emma. Mainly because Veronica was better with the Brotherhood then Emma was. Although she was on better terms since having Hardin made elder.

Regardless, she wanted Veronica there in case anything went wrong. She doubted it but she knew to never be too careful. Right now everyone loved her. She was the one who was known as the hero of the Mojave. To drive out two powerful armies within months, it was a task only a true leader could accomplish. Her close friends, loyal militants, and happy civilians were the things that drove her to always do good.

As she finished her log she opened up another new folder. This one entitled _Scouting_. Although Emma considered New Vegas and Mojave her home, she wanted to start expanding south. Her ultimate goal was to one day reach the old capital, DC. She had heard many stories from travelers. The biggest story was about a man called The Lone Wanderer. Apparently this one man saved the entire Capital Wasteland from the Enclave. Not only that, but he was searching for a cure for Super Mutants. She told Doctor Henry about him, but he expressed doubts about his existence. She knew it was far fetched, but she would never give up on someone who inspires hope. Hope…

* * *

**The Capital Wasteland**

**Jefferson Memorial, Purifier Control Room…**

Darren slowly made his way throughout the memorial. He was there for his weekly check on the purifier. He always did it. It was working great for eight years. "Eight years…" he whispered to himself quietly. "What?" asked Harkness.

Darren turned to him and shook his head. "Nothing… just reflecting…" Darren put down his clipboard and sat at the small table that was in the center hallway connecting the main generator with the water room. Harkness sat down and looked at him. "It's okay to talk…"

Darren looked at him for a second before smiling. "I know."

Harkness smirked. "Really… then talk."

Darren bowed his head, letting a heavy sigh out. "It's been eight years… Eight years of nothing but throwing myself into danger- nothing but saving humanity with every chance I got…." Darren sighed again. Harkness could feel in his heart where this was going, though he wanted to deny it.

"Darren…" Harkness said.

He was too late, Darren spoke. "I'm done. I'm going home, my real home."

"101?" Darren nodded. "But they exiled you…" Harness was going to try and say anything to keep Darren from going. As far as he was concerned, Darren was the one person who could rebuild all the chaos that was inflicted on this world. "They did exile me," Darren said, "although the new trade relationship I help set up between them and Megaton has helped me regain their trust."

"If I could say something to stop you from…"

"No." Darren looked at his friend, who was on the verge of tears. "I've spent eight years killing, trying to bring peace, and saving all lives. And through it all I've faced pains that no other soul can possibly understand… Yet through all my pain and suffering, no one even remembers my name, just my title- Lone Wanderer."

"I may be synthetic, but I still have my human side…"

Darren stood, extended his arms out for Harkness to hug. They did. The two long friends hugged. As they broke apart, Darren nodded. "I'm going to the Citadel. It will take a week or two to get everything ready for me to leave and the Brotherhood all worked out."

Harkness nodded. "What about the Purifier? Who are you leaving it in charge with?"

Darren smiled. "My old friend… please take care of my father's legacy?"

Harkness nodded. "I will…"

* * *

**The Citadel**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Darren moved quickly down the halls of the Citadel. Behind him was Sarah, who was ranting about his decision. It was all the same points, mostly about what his father would do in this situation. He hated bringing him up in his arguments, he knew his father was intelligent enough to do anything. Darren, on the other hand, preferred moral choice and fate over science and logic. It was what carried him this far since leaving the Vault. Finally, he turned to Sarah. "Sarah…" Sarah stopped. She was interested in what he had to say. "I've spent the last eight years fighting without rest. I think, after all the things I've done, I deserve a break."

Sarah nodded. "You do… But why can't you just stay here- at the Citadel?"

Darren sighed. He gently grabbed her arm and gave a warm smile. "Its tempting but, my place is in that Vault." He quoted Amata, her words to him before leaving the Vault.

Sarah could see the look in his eyes; he was daydreaming about the past. Before she could say anything, they heard a loud yell from the end of the hall, "Elder Lyons has called a meeting!"

Darren returned to reality and both he and Sarah looked down the hall. "At least attend this last meeting?"

Darren looked back at Sarah. "Very well…." The two made their way down the hall at a steady pace.

The meeting room was full, each chair with a high ranking knight in it. But two chairs were empty, Gallows and Dusk. Suddenly everyone stood saluting. Lyons, who was on his last leg, slowly made his way to his chair at the far side of table. He nodded at each of the knights with a smile, and a wide smile to Darren. Once he reached his seat everyone sat. "Let us begin..." he said with his old and wise voice and tone.

"What about Gallows and Dusk?" Darren asked. They never started a meeting until all knights were accounted for.

"They are apart of this meeting, do not worry." Darren nodded and The Elder nodded back. "Now, as you all know we are apart of a larger force. The Brotherhood's west chapter has recently made contact with us." The chatter started as everyone knew the west chapter and this chapter, the north chapter, were enemies at best. "Now now..." Lyons said, raising his hands to let everyone know to stop talking. "They have informed be that they are currently started a new campaign to eliminate the remaining Enclave forces. However they are small and do not have the firepower to do so."

Darren heard many stories of the west. The most recent was about a young girl, Emma otherwise known as The Courier, who had drove two forces out of the fabled New Vegas. She secured its freedom. The stories then told of her being a great leader and inspiring hope. Darren thought they needed more people like that. It was then that a red flag went up in his mind. "Elder, if I may speak..." Lyons nodded and Darren stood for everyone to see. "The west chapter is allied with New Vegas. The leader of New Vegas, the Courier, would have supported them. So this is a secret operation, there must be more to this..."

Everyone looked around at each other. Some agreeing, some disagreeing, all intrigued. "If there is more to this like you say," Lyons started, "then we should investigate. A team of Knights will move to New Vegas and investigate the chapter."

Darren liked that idea. "Darren, while they investigate the chapter, you find this Courier."

Darren didn't like that idea. "What?"

"You seem to be the only one with knowledge about him."

"Her..."

"What?"

"The Courier- it's a her."

Lyons nodded. "Exactly my point. You would be doing us all a great deed by helping us with this matter."

Darren just nodded, confirming his affiliation with this new mission. "Gallows and Dusk have already moved ahead, they are waiting at the border. The team going will consist of Colvin and Wilks as the leaders; Artoro, Concard, Artemis, and Church will be there for support. Once you reach the border of New Vegas, Darren will break off and do his job while the rest of you investigate our brothers." Everyone looked at each other, this mission would be large and would take months to complete. But they all seemed ready. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood and started flooding out into the halls. Everyone except Darren and Sarah. "Something you wish to discuss, Darren?"

Darren looked at Lyons and nodded. "Sir, I will do this job for you but no more. After this I'm retiring. I've done enough... I hope you understand."

Lyons nodded. Walking over he put his hand on Darren's shoulder. "You are like a son to me. If you want to leave, you may."

Darren stood and thanked him. He made his way out into the halls and towards his room, where he would prepare for the long road ahead. Sarah then stood and faced her father. "Why not me?"

"Vegas is far from here, the roads perilous. I cannot let you put yourself in danger."

Sarah nodded. "I suppose it makes sense."

But she, in her mind, already hatched a plan on how to go with them. She turned and left, her father left confused. He walked out and saw Cross. "Cross..." She turned and saluted. "At ease. I need you to keep on eye on Sarah, do not let her go on this mission." Cross nodded and walked off. Lyons could feel his old body aching. For now, he decided to go and rest...


	2. My Friend Is My Enemy

**Chapter Two  
My Friend Is My Enemy  
**

* * *

**Mojave Wasteland  
1845 Hours  
Two Miles Outside The Fort...**

The sunset here was unlike any other Darren had seen. He sat silently, sitting on the supply crate that was with them. Two months; two months was how long the trip was. A long and gruesome one at that. Darren had dreamed the whole way there- dreaming of hanging up his old armor. Dusting off his boots and putting his old ten millimeter pistol on the shelf. Along with it he would put his limited vault tec bobbleheads that he collected throughout his travels. But that was something he thought would never happen.

For now, he was stuck on this mission. He and the Pride had worked hard to get to the Mojave. Gallows almost lost his life, in fact. Crossing through Boston was tough, the Commonwealth was a enemy of the Capital and they didn't like the Brotherhood passing through their territory.

Darren wasn't to concerned with anything right now. All he cared about was finishing this job and returning home. On his way out of the Capital, he stopped by to inform Amata of his decision. She was overjoyed. He knew that even though they were separated for so long, deep down the two were still good friends.

As he sat there, daydreaming about home, Gallows approached. "Sir..."

Darren looked up. "What is it Gallows?"

"Dusk and Church just returned from their reconnaissance mission."

"And..."

Gallows nodded. "Right- they found a large fortress about three clicks from here. They moved around the area and found it was abandoned."

Darren nodded as he stood up. "We move in two mikes."

Gallows saluted and turned to inform the rest of the pride. Darren still sat there, not affected by the new orders to move into the location. He didn't really mind for anything currently. He was just fed up, consumed by his wants. In his mind it was more of a need, but everyone knew it was a want. But did the wastes want it? Darren was a hero in the eyes of so many. The man who deactivated a atomic bomb; the man who lead the Brotherhood during the battle to retake the Purifier; the man who sacrificed himself to activate that Purifier... he would have died a heroes death. But the wastes weren't done with him. Instead he was revived and continued his adventures. Perhaps this time the wastes would let him go.

* * *

**Luck 38  
1851 Hours...**

Emma sat quietly with her luck nine millimeter pistol in her lap- Maria. She loved Maria ever since she got it as a "gift" from Benny. She sighed at the thought of him. Before she could continue on her train of thought, she turned at the sound of the elevator opening. Looking up at the top of the stairs, she saw Boone. "Morning Boone," she greeted with a soft smile. Boon smiled back and walked down the stairs at a steady pace. As he reached the bottom he started, "Morning Emma. I'm afraid I have some news regarding the Legion."

Emma's smiled left her face as she started remembering the final fight at the Fort. "What is it?"

Boone stood a foot or two away from where she sat, overlooking a good part of the Mojave; everything from the Strip to GoodSprings. "Our scouts report movement outside the Fort. Last piece of intel states that the unknown force is moving into it."

"How large of a force is it?" Emma asked wisely. She knew the Legion was strong and could easily refortify the old Fort within hours. She was even surprised she made it into the Fort during the Second Battle three years ago.

"Reports say ten individuals, however if it is the Legion we can expect more behind them."

Emma began to think. She was trying to push the past aside and focus on the current objective but it was hard, the past had shaped so much of what was now the New Vegas Confederacy or NVC. If the Legion came back it would slow traffic and income down. They might even attack the smaller, outer towns causing some panic. She couldn't let that happen. "Get your squad together, I'll lead them to the Fort and we will investigate."

Boone was slightly shocked. Emma hadn't seen any action since the battle. She didn't need to fight anymore. It made Boone worried. Could someone that hasn't been in a fight for such a long period of time actually jump head first into it? "Are you sure about this?"

Emma stood and turned to him. "Of course, why?"

Emma started over to a locked that was against the wall. She opened it. Inside was some Reinforced Leather Armor along with a small arsenal of weapons, most of them being pistols or revolvers. "You've been away so long. For three years you've never had to fight, never had to wear armor. You only had to give orders. You went from a fighter to a leader.

Piece by piece, Emma put the medium weight armor on. She listened to Boone's words and, for a second, believed them. She shook her head, bringing herself back to her confidence. "I can do this." Turning to Boone she nodded again, "I will do this."

Boone just nodded. He wasn't go to argue with her and she still had that fire and drive she had before. He took it as a sign. Maybe she could do this.

The trip was about two hours long. Mainly because of the squad number, thirty men including Emma and Boone. They left Vegas minutes after the conversation between Boone and Emma at the Lucky 38. They moved to Camp Golf to get some additional supplies and then started moving towards Boulder City. Once they got a few Khans to join with them, they finally started the trek to The Fort. However Emma figured she would check in with Yes Man at Hoover Dam. Yes Man was now in charge of the staff their and she wanted to know how everything was going.

Finally they stood there at the entrance to the Fort. As they walked up the path they were greeted by a scout, the one that had reported the unknown force in the first place. "Ma'am," the scout greeted with a salute, "The force is confirmed not to be Legion."

Emma stopped, as did Boone and the rest of the men. "Who are they then?"

The scout suddenly grew nervous. "They... they look like the Brotherhood ma'am." Emma shook her head with confusion and turned to Boone. He too had a puzzled look on his face. "Captain," Emma started. She always talked formal in front of the troops, she didn't know why. "was there any sightings of Brotherhood scouts moving out of Hidden Valley?"

"Not scouts ma'am. They appear to be front line soldiers," the scout reported.

Emma turned to him, her face growing with concern. "Can you identify the leader?"

The scout nodded. Looking over at a nearby ridge he spoke, "If you follow me up there I can show you." Emma nodded and the two started their way up. Emma told Boone and his men to stay back and lay low should this force try to move towards the Dam.

At the ledge the scout pulled out his binoculars and did a quick scan of the troops. After identifying the one the thought was the leader, the one who was in leather armor instead of the power armor, he handed the binoculars to Emma. "The one out of power armor seems to be the one in charge." Emma looked and studied him for a minute. She knew that he wasn't Brotherhood.

The leather armor was stained and ripped, seeing much combat in its time with the wearer. The face was the same, a few scars along his jaw and cheek region. His shoulder length blonde hair was greying, convincing Emma he was in his mid forties. Strapped on his back were two weapons, a baseball bat and a hunting rifle. On his belt were a few tools, namely a few grenades and a nine millimeter pistol. The one thing that stuck out was his wrist, which had a Pip-Boy 3000. The tool was only used by residence of Vaults, the underground cities that were spread across America. Emma had one once but got rid of it after winning the war. Handing the binoculars back to the scout she started making her way back down to Boone and the rest of the company.

After reaching them she started giving orders, "The leader is identified. This will be simple, we move in and surround them."

Boone moved forward, "Do we kill them?" he asked calmly.

Emma shook her head, "No. Whoever they are they don't seem to be looking for a fight." Soon after the company moved in. Boone and a few men hiked up and around the back. Emma and the rest of the men moved in the front. After carefully making their way up to where the unknown force was, near Caesar's Tent and the arena, Emma yelled out loud to get their attention.

* * *

Darren was talking with Gallows up in the tent which appeared to be a military leaders tent.. They were trying to straighten out their supplies; they were running low and needed to start considering moving farther into New Vegas. While they talked about that, the rest of the team was studying the map of the region. Whoever was here before them was intelligent enough to map out everything that was interesting.

Before they could continue the conversation, however, they were stopped when they heard a voice yelling to them. "Unknown assailants: come out with your weapons down and hands up!" Darren looked up at Gallows and the two turned to the tent entrance. Making his way over, Darren slowly peeked out to see who was there. A large group of men in strange armor stood waiting. Darren carefully examined the armor and determined it was a sort of power armor. However it was lighter and more agile. Then he saw who thought was the leader. A young girl in a heavier variant of leather armor. Nice and cleanly cut, no facial scars marked her. Her cherry blonde hair fell was short and neatly kept.

Then she looked up at him. His bright ocean blue eyes locked with her dark green eyes. The two stared for a minute. He knew what she was doing as he was doing the same to her. They were reading each other, trying to figure out who was the enemy and what they were doing. Closing the tent flap he turned to Gallows. "It's fine."

Darren and Gallows, who quickly put his helmet back on, slowly made their way out of the tent and down the small hill to meet the girl and her force. Gallows walked ahead, "I'm Knight-General Gallows of the Brotherhood of Steel, DC Chapter." Turning to Darren, he spoke again, his voice calmer now knowing that this unknown force wasn't hostile, "This is Knight-Commander Darren Onyx, The Lone Wanderer."

The girl was slightly shaken by that answer. It made Darren uneasy. "Is there something wrong miss...?"

She shook herself back to reality. "Emma Cross, The Courier."

It was Darren's turn to act surprised. He came here to find the Courier and discuss the transmission and here she was. She had come to him. This made Darren happy- he could finish this mission sooner and he could go home. Extending his arm forward for her to shake he spoke, his voice nice and sincere, "A pleasure to meet you Emma. Many people back home call you a legend. Glad to see that you are a real person, not some propagandists to help people sleep better at night."

Emma shook back and then let go. Smiling she nodded, "You as well. You have quiet the legacy from what I've been told."

Darren nodded. "Seems that way..."

Gallows stepped back in, trying to get Darren back on track. "Darren..."

"Yes? Oh, right!" Darren looked back at Emma. "I'm here on a mission from the DC Brotherhood of Steel Chapter." Darren went from his happy mood straight into his serious business mood. The mood that everyone dreaded. "It seems the Brotherhood chapter here in the Mojave tried to make contact with us. We've come to investigate why."

Emma nodded. Though she was confused. "I'm sorry but I am unaware of any transmissions." Darren nodded, his face growing with sorrow. "However I can take you to the Elder of the chapter."

Darren nodded. "That sounds like..." A sniper shot went off, hitting Gallows in the head. Emma and Darren, along with the other men, shook from the sound of the man hitting the ground. Darren looked over to see a sniper in the distance. "SNIPER!" Pulling out his rifle he was about to take a shot when Emma grabbed the barrel of the gun. "No!" Looking over at the sniper she yelled over, "Boone! Get down here!"

The sniper listened. The sniper, Boone, made his way down to the two, heavy breathing all the way. On arrival he noticed both Emma and Darren on the ground. He also noticed the rest of the Darren's force moving down to their position, no doubt due to the sound of the gunshot. Darren was trying to revive Gallows while Emma cradled his head. Darren, with a tear in his eye, looked up at Boone. "You did this." Standing up he started walking towards Boone, who put his weapons away hoping that Darren would understand the mistake. "You killed Gallows..."

"I didn't..." Darren, with one swift motion, threw his hands around Boone's neck. He couldn't breath, in a few minutes he would be knocked out. "Darren... Please he didn't know!" Emma yelled to him, still laying with the body.

Darren didn't stop. He only choked harder if anything. "Sir! He's alive!" Darren loosened but not by much. Turning he saw Church and Dusk over Gallows' body. "What?"

Church was a highly trained medic and was the best field medic the Brotherhood had. If Church could fix anything it was this. "The helmet took most of the impact. However there are a few shards that managed their way into his skull."

"Can he be saved?" Darren asked, still holding Boone in his hands.

"With some surgical tools, yes."

Darren looked over at Emma. "Any here?"

She nodded. "The old military leader had a emergency kit up in his tent."

Darren was comforted slightly. Turning to Dusk and Church he wasted no time giving orders, "Move Gallows to one of these nearby tents." He turned back to Emma, "Grab those supplies and get them to Church for surgery."

Emma nodded but not before adding something. "Only if you let Boone go."

Darren looked away and back at Boone. He squeezed tighter. Then, against his own will, he let him go. Boone fell to the ground gasping for air, choking a bit in the process. He looked down at him with little regret. "I don't give many second chances. Don't waste it."

Darren turned and left, making his way to the tent where Gallows was being held. Emma bent down and helped Boone up. "Who..." he tried to say, his vocal cords damaged from the strong grip, "who the hell was that exactly?"

Emma sighed. "That was Darren Onyx; the Lone Wanderer."

* * *

Darren held Gallows' hand with a tight grip. Emma had arrived seconds after Darren entered the tent. Church wasted no time, carefully he started to remove the bullet fragments from Gallows' head. Darren was upset. Gallows and him were close friends and seeing him like this made Darren want to return home even sooner.

After a few hours of work, Church informed everyone that Gallows would recover and needed to stay alone. Everyone left except Church. Darren now paced back and forth inside the tent that once belonged to Caesar. He was thinking about his Boone._ Why would he fire when he knew that Darren was talking with Emma?_

He turned at the sound of another footstep, it belonged to Emma. "Emma..." he blankly greeted.

"Darren... I've sent a small detachment of my team to Hidden Valley, it's where the Brotherhood's headquarters is. Once a meeting is set up you can finish your mission and be on your way..."

Darren nodded. "Good."

Emma nodded too. "Yes..." She really wanted to know more about Darren. She had heard so many stories and looked up to him. However no one knew what stories where true and which were false. She wanted to ask so bad but with Darren going through his current state, she was nervous.

Nodding again she walked out of the tent. Overlooking the area she sighed. Dusk was down sharpening his knife and Emma thought it would be a good idea to check with him. "Dusk," Emma greeted. He kindly greeted her back and continued his work. "Do you ever take that helmet off?"

Dusk chuckled. "Nah. I'm the only member of our chapter that doesn't. Helps me keep my own personal touch on things."

Emma nodded, slightly scared of him. "A man without a face can strike fear into the weak."

"Exactly," Duck replied. He stopped sharpening his weapon and sat down at one of the tables. "So what do you wanna know?"

Emma sat with him and pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Dusk chuckled again. "Come on. What do you wanna know about the 'legendary Lone Wanderer'?"

Emma sighed. "That obvious?"

"Yea. Don't worry though, he has plenty of fans back home who ask him questions all the time."

Emma laughed at that. She doubted Dusk was kidding. He was likely right. Someone who had done so much good must have acquired some followers. "Tell me... everything."

* * *

_**End of chapter...**_


End file.
